Silenced by life
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: I was a out going girl before I would never be quiet... I always had something to say. But...That-everything changed when something was put to work on the world, something that killed people then...Brought them back to is is my story, how I found Sofia, and what I'm going to do with my life after finding a girl months younger then me, left in the world we live in know.
1. Chapter 1

I walked the forests that I've been in since day one.

My parents are both dead, killed, eaten and turned by a Rotter.

My hand tightened on the slick cold metal of my bow, as my eyes scanned the trees and forest floor, while my ears were listening for the slightest sound or growl.

I kneeled do the ground where a faint imprint was, a child a bout my age sized shoes, possibly a adult with small feet.

I looked up and listened to the chirps of birds and the buzz of flys. I sighed a smile making its way into my slightly dirty face.

I relaxed in the silence that surrounded me till the sound of a young female hit my ears.

I perked up and quickly ran towards the the yelling if the unknown female, my black wind breaker hood bouncing with each step I took.

I ran through a small area where the water traveled down hill, and continued to follow the sound of yelling that grew closer every second.

"No!" A child like voice yelled as I rounded the last tree to see a girl about my age with short auburn hair.

I took out a trowing knife and quickly threw it, the knife dug itself in the head of the Rotter.

Dark red blood oozed from the Rotters head as it fell to the ground of the forest and stayed there. I looked to the girl that was my age.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked watching me as I walked to the Rotter and pulled the knife from the skull.

I just looked at her wishing I could speak again.

"What's you name?" She asked looking at me "I'm Sophia" she said looking at me. I smiled and went to a nearby tree and wrote ' _MACKENZIE'_ and waited for her to read it.

'Maybe I have a new friend now' I though as she read it and smile at me.

"Nice to meet you Mackenzie" she continued smiling and asked me something. "Can I call you Mac or Kenzie?" Sophia asked me as she looked around.

I shrugged before nodding and motioning for her to follow after I looked to the sky.

"I- uh I have to get back to my group..." She trailed off and looked in any directions before curling in a standing ball.

I tilted my head to the side before grabbing ear hand and giving it a light pull, 'I'm not going to just let her die' I thought while I went to the tree I hid my bag in.

I looked around quickly before climbing it and then helping Sophia up.

Once she was up she looked around and asked if I had any water, I nodded and grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar from my bag before handing it to her.

I kept a look out while Sophia tried to sleep.

"Kenzie?" She asked startling me slightly. I made a soft humming sound and looked to her.

"I'm scared I'm going to fall" she said shyly, I only smiled and grabbed a rope from from the side of my bag and climbing down the tree a bit before unhooking my sleeping bag and letting it drape over her. Once that was done I wrapped the rope around her and the sleeping bag a tiring it securely.

"Thank you" she mumbled, and minutes later she fell asleep.

I took one last look around the forest before hopping out of the tree completely and making my way to the Greene farm.

I put the bow over my shoulder before I crossed the fence to their farm land.

My arrows made a soft clinking sound as they moved around, 'I need to make more arrows or find more' I though as I slowly opened the door to their house quietly.

I stopped when I heard new voices I haven't heard before.

I saw Beth and waved her over when she saw me her eyes widened before she quickly made her way towards me.

"What are you doing here!?" She whisper yelled. I put my hand over my stomach as it growled, 'I gave the last of my food to Sophia' I thought looking at Beth with hopeful eyes.

Beth shook her head with a smile as she went and grabbed some fruit, granola bars and a few water bottles in a purple bag. "You sure you don't want to just stay with us?" She asked looking at me as Hershel came through the door.

His smile grew when he saw me "well it's been a long time hasn't it Kenzie? More food already?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and gave a short sign 'new friend, same age' and he nodded with a smile. "See daddy, I told you there are still good people out there" Beth said looking at Hershel.

"Hershel." A kind of southern voice called. "In here Rick" Hershel called back and a male in a sharif uniform walked in. "We ne-" he cut himself off and looked at me, he opened his mouth to say something but I ran back towards the forest with the new backpack. Not without waving to the Greenes first.

As I neared the tree with Sofia and my bag of weapons and survival gear I slowed to a walk. I whistled up in a hope to wake her up.

As I waited I wrote on the ground as I head shuffling and a thump following minutes later.

I pointed to the writing.

'Time to move'


	2. Chapter 2

"But... What about my mom?" Sophia asked looking at me with scared eyes, glossed over with tears.

I reached into the bag I had over my shoulder and took out a pen and journal.

I wrote down 'Do you want to risk looking for her know and die, or do you want to move now and find her later? It's not safe to stay here, something's coming, we have to leave now' Sophia looked at the paper as a soft whimper escaped her lip before she nodded and followed me through the mildly lit forest.

*two years later*

"Kenzie?" Sophia asked looking up from the small portion of food she had on her plate.

I made a humming sound looking up at the young teen, "do you think my moms still alive?" She questioned she short auburn hair flowing in the light breeze that blew.

I thought before smiling and nodding a small 'yes' in reply.

She smiled with a small yawn as she put her left overs in a container we found and washed.

I pulled a note pad from my pocket along with a pen and wrote 'sleep' on it.

She looked at it before moving beside me and laying on the ground, her head resting on my lap while I watched the flames as they danced in the darkness of the night, the crackles almost humming a slow beat.

"Did you talk before?" Sophia asked looking up at me slightly, I smiled softly as I nodded, my smile fading seconds later as I thought about why I stopped talking.

*flashback*

"Mom?" I whispered looking up at her while she held a protective arm around my shoulder, my dad standing on the other side of my a rifle in hand.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked looking down at me with a smile, "where are we going?" I asked adjusting the holster that rested on my hip, a silenced pistol laying snugly inside.

"Well" my mother started adjusting the strap of her metal bow on her shoulder. "A safe place, Atlanta hopefully" she said taking a water bottle out and handing it to me.

I took it and took a quick drink before handing it back to her and asking her my next question, "can you teach me how to shot your bow?"

She smiled warmly at me as she move to talk to my dad and whispering something to her, he looked at her and nodded and looking to me with a protective looking smile "just make sure you two are careful" he said looking to my mom quickly and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok" I said excitedly as my dad stopped and set up a small camp for the night, while my mom and I went to look for a good practice area.

Hours passed while my mom taught me small tricks and told me the things I could kill with a bow.

I was smiling and laughing till I heard my dads agonizing yell for help. My mom looked worried as she looked to her bow I held on my hand and the direction my fathers cries for help came from.

"Listen baby girl, you have to run go find someone you can trust, take my bow, the arrows and this back ok? And run!" She whisper yelled to me while she took that bag off her back and kissed my forehead.

Before I could say anything she ran towards my dads dying cries for help, I looked in the other direction before looking back to where my mom went and followed her... Let's just say, I wish I hadn't.

*present day*

Sophia's soft almost unnoticeable snores soothed me slightly while I tried to relax.

"Help!" A familiar females voice cried out in the distance.

'Beth?!' I thought as I quickly shook Sophia awake.

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes while I quickly put the fire out and tossed the dazed Sophia a hand gun and knife.

I pointed my head in the direction the cry for help came from as I picked up the bag I had while Sophia picked you hers.

I ran thought the wood Sophia's feet pounding on the floor of the forest telling me she was still with me.

We reached a clearing as a figure struggled to get a Rotter off themselves.

I nodded my head to the two Sophia could get while I went to help the figure, my black windbreaker keeping the from seeing my face. I stabbed the Rotter with my knife as Beth blacked out.

I gave a soft whistle as I moved one of Beth's arms to go over my shoulder and slowly lifted her off the ground.

I looked to my side as Sophia came up beside be, I looked down slightly with a smile, due to me being slightly taller.

I pointed my head towards the forest where we could get a bit more cover and slowly started to bring Beth to the trees that provided a dark murky cover.

I sat Beth down and looked to the house that was near and wounded if she was with someone. 'They would have saved her' I thought turning away from the house and looking to Beth, I could tell her wrist was brushing from some kind if harsh impact from the little light that made it through the leaves of the trees providing us cover.

I grabbed a wrap from when Sophia sprained her ankle and felt Beth's wrist, feeling nothing broken I shook it off as sprain bruising and tightly, yet loosely, wrapped her wrist before setting it gently back down on the slightly wet grass.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept for the first time in weeks while Sophia took watch and waited in hopes of Beth waking anytime soon.

The light and warmth of the morning sun was what woke me the next day. Sitting up slowly I looked at the dying embers of the fire.

Shuffling was heard next to me on the right, and my first instinct was to pull my gun out and aim. So that's what I did.

Sophia's laugh filled the air as I huffed and angrily put my gun back in the holster, 'I hate when she wakes me like that'

I looked to the left and saw that Beth had moved. Tilting my head I pointed to her while looking at Sophia.

"She woke up 'bout an hour ago" Sophia smiled and put more wood on the dying fire before handing my bow back to me.

Gripping the handle I mouthed 'call if you need me' she gave a short nod as I made my way into the forest to hunt some game.

*an hour later*

I gave a short soft whistle once I got close to my small camp so I wouldn't get a gun in my face again, and pushed through a small amount of bushes.

"Kenz!" Sophia happily said as she spotted me, with a smile I gave her a quick side hug and looked towards Beth who was sitting on a log by the fire; Beth looked up and smiled at me, but her eyes showed hurt, sorrow and sadness.

'Are you okay?' I signed looking at Beth, "I'm fine"

Quickly walking over to Beth I gently grabbed her wrist and in unwrapped it, swollen and and dark purple almost blue.

Gently applying pressure to her wrist she hissed in pain.

Closing my eyes I sucked in quick breath waved Sophia over, putting a hand over my mouth I then pointed to Beth; nodding Sophia quickly came over with a cloth in hand. "We're going to fix this... Ok" Sophia said as she walked behind Beth.

Looking at Beth I lifted my finger to my mouth and looked at Beth with a apologetic look.

Sophia put her hand over Beth's mouth as I, as quickly as possibly pulled her wrist and reset it.

With a muffled scream Beth's wrist was put back into place and rewrapped tightly. 'sorry' I signed looking to the ground. "It-it's alright" Beth silently said with a smile.

(A/n: Just gonna say this now, there is another character that takes Beth's place, she or he if helping Noah so the story line isn't that disrupted too much. Also sorry if this chapter wasn't good I've been on writers block lately.)


	4. Chapter 4

We walked, that's all we really ever did now, just... walked.

"Hey Kenz?" Sophia asked, turning slightly I made a humming sound, "where are we going?" Sophia asked in a quieter voice.

I simply shrugged, before focusing on what was ahead of us, I wish I could go back in time, stop my parents from dying, back before...

Before I became a monster.

Shaking the thought from my head I focused on a figure on the hill. Holding my arms out to stop Sophia and Beth from walking I stared at the figure, studying its movements, 'it's walking to straight to be a walker' I thought and that's when I pulled out my pistol motioning the for Sophia to do the same.

Slowly starting to walk again I kept my gun raised.

As we got closer I noticed that the person stopped moving for a second before putting their hands up.

Tilting my head to the side we continued walking.

"Who are you?" Beth asked once we got closer to the person, now seen to be a guy.

"My name is Aaron, and we are wondering if you would like to come to a safe heaven, Alexandria, we have kids, and people from many ages, even elders" Aaron said still with his hands up.

'We?' I signed looking at Beth, "she asked 'We?'" Beth said after a second.

"My partner isn't with me today, he was injured on our last run." Aaron said slowly lowering his hands.

Tucking my weapon away I cautiously walked forward, before sticking my hand out for a hand shake.

Arron was quick to shake my hand back before he pulled his pack off, "I have picture of the place, the quality isn't the best but it's the best we could do considering."

Her had a envelope in hand when he looked back at me and held it out for me to grab. Motioning Beth and Sophia over I opened the envelop.

The first picture was of a wall, one that looked safe to be behind and high, "I chose to put this picture first because what's a sanctuary if you don't know if it's safe?" Aaron asked with a smile.

Looking at Beth she gave a small nod then I looked to Sophia who had a gigantic smile on her face with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"We'd like to see it with our own eyes before we decide" Beth said after I signed it out to her. "Totally understandable" Aaron said as we continued looking through the pictures, each one making me want to go there more and I sure Sophia and Beth had the same thought.

"Alexandria has running water, a great supply of food, how long has is been since you've had a cake or cookies?" Aaron asked with an amused laugh as the three of us looked at him with surprised looks.

"Kids your age, we have a few doctors and medical supplies, I'm sure we could get someone to take a look at your hand" Aaron said pointing to Beth's wrists.

Smiling I put the photos back in the envelope before handing them back to Aaron, I have him the thumbs up before signing 'let's go' to Beth.

"Well, let's go!" Beth said happily.

Aaron started walking in the direction of Alexandria before he slowed down till be was beside me, "so were you a mute before this?" He asked.

The question caught me off guard and I almost tripped but Aaron grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

Mouthing 'thank you' I regained my posture before shaking my head no, "did someone else do this to you?" He asked looking at me with concern.

With an airy type of laugh I shook my head no once again. "Traumatic event?" He questioned as we continued walking.

'Maybe' I mouthed before looking ahead and focusing on walking.

"... How old are you?" He asked.

'He sure has some patience' I thought before using my hand to add up to 14. "Ya we have a few teens your age there, some younger kids too." Aaron said looking ahead again.

Tapping his arm I mad a cradle with my arms and rocked it, with a questioning look on my face, "no, no babies I'm afraid" Aaron said seeming to get my question.

With a small almost unheard sigh I continued walking in silence with Arron, Sophia and Beth both up front.

'Maybe I can act like a normal teen there...' I thought with a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to Alexandria and I stopped walking just to take a good looked at the place, high metal walls with metal support.

Aaron smiled as he looked back at me "we don't have many dead ones around this area." He said walking backwards.

I smiled 'maybe just maybe... No. Don't get ahead of yourself' I though before spotting a few flaws in the structure, the entrance was right on a corner, walkers could easily get the jump on someone there...

I shook it off and continued walking with the other three.

After we entered the 'safe zone' I looked around for a moment, houses... Everywhere.

I looked to Sophia and Beth and smiled, that's when I noticed Aaron was next to me again.

"So I've noticed you seem to care for the two... You don't look like the youngest or the oldest" he said jokingly at the end.

I smiled and used my hands to show I was in the middle, he seemed to understand as he nodded, "not the oldest... And not the youngest..." He pointed at Beth, "I'm going to say she's the oldest" I nodded and used my hand to spell 'Beth' in the air like it was paper.

"Oldest is Beth... What's her name?" He asked motioning to Sophia who was talking to Beth excitedly. 'Sophia' I once again wrote in the air.

A woman then caught my eyes, she was headed our way, she looked older but not old old.

"That's Deanna, she kinda like our leader here" Aaron said right before she called him to talk to her.

I went to Sophia and Beth 'what do you two want to do?' I signed. "I want to stay" Sophia said quickly, "ya I'd like to too, even if it's for a few days" Beth said, I nodded with a slight smile.

Aaron came back to the three of us, "Deanna would like to have a talk with you guys first"

The other two nodded and I sighed but nodded, Aaron looked at me before handing me a paper and pen.

I smiled and mouthed thank you.

He nodded before saying he had to go check up on someone. We nodded and waved as he left.

Deanna called Sophia in first, Beth and I just kind of sat on the front porch waiting to be called in.

After a few minutes Sophia came back out with Deanna and Deanna looked at me as she motioned for me to follow her.

I sat on a couch and she had a camera set up, I looked at it for a moment before shrugging it off and looking at her.

"What's your name?" She asked. 'Mackenzie' I wrote quickly in sloppily written letters.

"are... You mute?" She asked after some hesitation, I lifted my hand and tilted it side to side.

"What happened then?" I shrugged at that question and looked down at my papers. I just didn't want to think of the reason at the moment.

"How old are you?" She asked after a moment of silence. '14' I wrote.

"Have you been with any other groups?" I shook my head no.

"How long have you been out there?"

'Since the beginning' I wrote on a single page in big letters.

Deanna nodded, "did you know about Alexandria? Before Aaron found you?" I shook my head no once again. Deanna nodded, "that should be good for now, we can set you up in your own house or would you like to live with someone?"

'Own house doesn't have to be big' I wrote with a small smile.

"Alright" she said nodding, "could you send in the next member of your group?" She asked as I got up, I nodded and walked outside.

Sophia and Beth were walking to each other and I tapped Beth's shoulder and motioned for her to go inside the house. 'Living room' I signed.

Beth got up and went inside the house and I sat down next to Sophia and started doing a light sketch on the notebook I got from Aaron.

After a moment I leaned against Sophia and continued drawing the houses and everything else I saw, when I heard foot steps getting closer.

Standing up quickly I dropped everything from my hands and pulled my knife from my hip holster and looked at the person.

I'll admit it, I didn't trust anyone in this safe zone.

It was a woman, young, blond hair.

I stared at her, she had a boy next to her, son possibly, he looked about 10 give or take. She pushed the boy behind her back.

Sophia quickly got up and grabbed my arm that held the knife and grabbed the knife from my hands quickly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She quickly started apologizing, "we've been on our own since the beginning, well she has" she said pointing at me, "I was with a group before."

The woman sighed and smiled slightly "my names Jessie, and this is Sam." She looks at me with a motherly smile, "and it's fine I understand."

'No you don't' I thought huffing and grabbing my knife back from Sophia and putting it back where it belonged.

I sat back down and grabbed the notebook and pen from the ground and dusted the little dirty that was on it.

I sighed as the inc and dirt smudged.

I looked up to see Sophia and Jessie taking.

Sophia has changed so much in the past two years, matured, learned and experience things she should have never had to.

I sat for a moment on the porch staring at my drawing before roughly ripping the page out.

"Hey?" A voice asked, I looked up to see the blond and nodded for her to continue. "Would you like a haircut?" She asked as Beth walked out of the house.

I nodded hesitantly and I stood up and followed Jessie as I sketched how I wanted my hair cut, looking up every once and awhile to make sure I was still with her. A shaggy pixie, I smiled at the rough sketch and looked up.

I followed Jessie up to a house and she opened the door and let me in first.

I looked around the house, neatly cleaned. I smiled but frowned for a moment before ripping the drawing from my notepad and quickly wrote 'I'm sorry for being so hostile when I first met you' and handed the notepad to her with a sheepish look.

She smiled and ruffled my hair slightly, "it's fine, you've been through a lot... I can tell" she said as she pulled a chair in the kitchen and patted it motioning me to sit.

I sat down as she grabbed scissors and a plastic thing that wrapped around my neck, "any ideas on how short you want it?" She asked, I pointed to the sketch on the table.

"A pixie... That's short you know" I nodded my head "alright" she said as she grabbed my ponytail and started cutting it off.

After about 30 minutes she undid the plastic thing and handed me a small mirror.

I smiled as I ran a hand through my hair, 'perfect' I though as I turned and mouthed 'thank you' to Jessie, she laughed slightly and nodded "not a problem" she said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few months since Beth, Sophia and I got to Alexandria and I've pestered Deanna, Aaron, and Eric enough to let me so on runs with them.

Deanna agreeing after I got Aaron to, honestly after Aaron agreed it was easy to get Eric on my side, Deanna took a little more reasoning though.

I was with Aaron at the moment, every run I'll be with Aaron then Eric the next run and so on.

Aaron has been keeping his eye on a group of people for awhile now, he just gave them a few bottles of water and I heard a bit of conflict.

I was keeping my eye out for Rotters, my bow already loaded and drawn back slightly.

I looked back at Aaron as I heard them walking again.

*time skip*

I couldn't find Aaron, I sighed and looked around a moment before letting out a high pitched whistle.

After a few minutes I heard a whistle in return, except it wasn't Aaron's whistle.

I rolled my eyes and followed the whistle.

It led me to the old looking barn, the one thing I noticed right away a bunch of footprints were on the ground, a few in a straight line while others were scattered unevenly.

I went to the side of the door and pushed it opened and drew my bow back and came into view; when I came into view of a hand gun and a cross bow aimed at me.

"Mackenzie! Just put your weapon down" Aaron said with panic in his eyes and voice as I looked to him for a split second.

I sighed and lowered my bow only for it to be taken from me and to be given to someone else.

I scowled and glared at the guy that had my bow while I was patted down for other weapons.

They took my knife and handed it to the game guy I was still glaring at.

"So you going to tell me why she has weapons and you don't?" The guy who aimed the pistol at me asked Aaron.

"She feels safer with that" Aaron said to the guy. I glared at Aaron as I signed a bunch of curses to him.

Aaron raised a brow at me, "stop that" he said unamused, I made the sign for bullshit and crossed my arms for a moment before the were grabbed and were started to be bound.

"Rick wait" a feminine voice said after a moment. I looked up and looked for the person who spoke up.

"Mackenzie?" I looked up at the person and started at her for a moment 'Maggie!' I mouthed pulling my hands from the Rick person and running to Maggie and hugging her tightly.

Maggie back after a second and started asking questions.

After I pulled away she looking at me with a teary eyed smile, I started signing how I made it this far but didn't say who I was with, I had a plan.

'Come with us' I signed to Maggie while pointing to Aaron and myself.

Maggie looked towards the Rick person. "Rick if Mackenzie is there I want to at least check this place out."

I smiled but that smile faded when I looked towards the ginger that held my bow and knife.

Maggie turned to him and looked to the bow. "Abraham" Maggie said going to him and grabbing the bow and knife from him.

She gave them back to me and I smiled then looked at Aaron mockingly.

"Oh haha, can I get up now?" He questioned looking at the Rick guy.

Rick motioned for him to get up and went behind him and took my knife and cut the ropes that bound Aaron.

He rubbed his wrists and pointed to his bag, "I have picture in the front pocket of my bag" he said waiting for the guy with the crossbow to grab the pictures.

I put my bow over my head so it hung over my shoulder and started 'talking' to Aaron.

'We need to go get Eric and head back' I signed and Aaron nodded, "ya I know... We just have to know if these people will come with us." He whispered to me.

I nodded and sighed. 'This is going to be a long day' I thought.

After awhile Rick split the group and went to find the cars that Aaron and Eric hid.

I stayed with Rick and the baby I went to the bag Aaron left and grabbed a pen, 'what's her name?' I wrote, I showed him while tilting my head to the side a little.

"Judith" he said as she started crying. I went back to Aaron's bag and grabbed the apple sauce he had and grabbed the spoon too.

I held it out to him and he eyed it uneasily, I sighed and opened it while taking a spoon of it and eating it, slightly sweetened.

I held it out to him and he grabbed it, "what is it?" He questioned while smelling it.

'Apple sauce' I wrote on the notepad. Rick tried some of it before he started feeding it to Judith.

As it got darker I heard the sound of the cars we had and I hopped up and swung the bag Aaron had over my shoulder and started heading out.

I smiled at Aaron and he motioned for me to get in the RV, I nodded but stopped when he grabbed my arm.

"We need to get Eric" he looked at the group as three others got into the car.

I nodded and headed to the RV, Aaron heading to the car with Rick and two others.

I sat close to the front of the RV the other members of the group seemed to keep to themselves but Maggie was in the front, if she wasn't I'd be in the very back.

Watching the road we followed the car Aaron was in, 'what are they doing?' I asked myself as I noticed we were going down the highway we haven't cleared.

A grabbed Maggie's shoulder 'don't follow them' I signed just as a flare went up into the air.

'ERIC!' My mind yelled and I signed to Maggie to follow the flare. She nodded and told the driver to follow it.

As we got to a small group of Rotters around a car I hopped out of the still moving RV and rolled on the ground to a stop.

I'm going to admit I never want to do that again.

Kneeling in one knee I gave a short high pitched whistle the Rotters turned their attention to me and I heard Eric from somewhere by the car, "Keniz!" He yelled, his voice sounding panicked.

I quickly grabbed my arrow from my arrow holder and drew my string back with the arrow.

I released it after a split second and the arrow went flying through the air, a second after it embedded itself in the rotters head.

I continued this, each arrow being released seconds after the next I till there were five left and I was out of arrows.

My hand went to my knife and I went to the closest rotter and stabbed it roughly right between its eyes.

As I looked up I saw Maggie and two others taking care of the last few Rotters, I ran to the car and skidded to a stop on my hands and knees and I looked under the car.

The red head was there, I smiled slightly, he smiled a pained smile back at me.

My smile faded as I followed where his hand was pointing to and looked at the tire that was on his ankle.

I whistled quietly to Maggie and she ran over to me and looked under the car.

"Hi there" Eric said with a pained smile as he looked up towards Maggie.

I looked at his ankle when the tire was on his foot and looked for the best way to get the tire and car off him.

'Back' I though as I pulled Maggie up at pointed to the ginger with her and pointed for him to go to the back of the back to keep it from rolling forward to much and injuring him further while Maggie and another girl and I started pushing the car back.


	7. Chapter 7

We waited in a small building, Maggie had done the best she could do with setting Eric's ankle.

I sat next to Eric with my head on the 'bed' he rested on.

My eye lids were feeling heavy as Eric quietly hummed a tune to me and stroked my head.

I heard him laugh silently to himself, I tilted my head up to him tiredly.

"Tired?" He asked silently, I nodded and turned my head away from him and the light that was on and closed my eyes again.

As I started to fall asleep I head shuffling and quiet foot steps.

"Okay what's up with you and Mackenzie?" A feminine voice asked, sounding like Maggie's voice.

"What" Eric's voice asked as I shifted a little. It was silent as I got comfy again.

"You know what I mean" she said her voice getting slightly louder. "No, no I don't." Eric said as he shuffled up on his 'bed' so he was sitting up.

Maggie seemed to make a sighing sound, "what are you two?" She asked with a slightly annoyed voice.

"She's like my daughter" Eric said.

It got silent before Maggie apologized, for what? I don't know. "It's fine" Eric said with a slight laugh.

"You know I trust you" he said

"You just meet me though" she said

"You got protective of Mac" he paused for a moment. "And if she trusts you then I do to, although you just seem like someone trust worthy too" he added.

"Well I should go keep a look out for the others." She said after a moment and I heard her foot step getting more and more quiet.

"I know you're awake" Eric said to me, I did the sign for tired as I looked up at him, "ya I know your tired but did you have to eavesdrop?" I did the sign for yes and turned away from the light again.

My eyes soon closed and I started to feel peaceful, sleep easily taking over as the seconds passed.

I was walking down a street I partially remembered, the houses on the sides of the road were new looking.

I still had my bow over my shoulder and arrows on my back.

Looking down at my clothes I saw the clothes I loved to wear before everything happened.

I looked at the house I used to live in and watched as my mom and dad cleaned the car we had, they both loved to clean the car by hand, calling it 'family bonding time'.

I didn't mind it though.

I started to walk towards them but with every step my surroundings changed along with their cloths.

My mind screamed at me to stop moving but my legs kept moving.

As I got closer I started noticing my parents were missing chunks of their skin, clothes were the clothes I last seen them in, ripped everywhere.

They both seemed to turn to me at the exact same time to reveal the dead white eyes I hated.

Their jaws snapped and their hands reached for me as they took uneven steps towards me.

I stopped walking and I reached for the knife I had but only felt the fabric of my jeans.

Looking down I saw the clothes I was wearing and saw that my knife was gone, along with my bow and arrows.

I looked back up and my rotter parents were closer, their arms stretched out and their jaws snapping.

I tried to move but like every other time this has happened I couldn't move.

I closed my eyes tightly and waited.

Seconds passed and nothing happened, opening my eyes slightly I only saw the teeth of the rotter before I shot up from the seat I was seated in and grabbed my knife from my hip and gripped it tightly.

Without warning a hand was place on the shoulder and I practically jumped from my seat and aimed my knife at the owner of the hand.

My back was on the floor as I realized who I was aiming my knife at.

That clank of the metal hitting the floor was heard as I rapidly signed sorry over and over again.

"I-it's fine" Aaron said startled, "the dream again?" He asked.

I nodded and got up and went over to him and hugged him tightly.

He rubbed my back soothingly as I hid my face in his shoulder, my eyes started to water and burn slightly as I refused to let any tears fall.

"It was just a dream Kenz..." Aaron muttered to me in a soothing voice.

At this moment was when I realized that I was in the RV with Eric, Aaron and the other group and that it was now morning.

"You were out like a light" Eric said as the RV started slowing to a stop, "Aaron brought you into the RV."

I smiled slightly and let go of Aaron to sign thank you to him.

Aaron ruffled my hair and the RV stopped, I looked out the window and smiled as I quickly pushed away from it and got out of the RV.

Rick? Ya rick was getting out of the car... It was an older looking car, 'what happened to our car?' I asked myself as I went to the opening gate.

I let out a high pitched whistle and the gate started to open.

As it opened I turned back to the group and started walking backwards into Alexandria, a big smile on my face.

That was till I was nearly pushed forward be an almost unknown force.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sophia on my back, "your back!" She said happily. I smiled and nodded as I heard a gasp.

I looked back at Ricks group and looked to a older looking lady with greying hair and a pixie.

"Mom?" Sophia asked after a moment. Her weight dropping off me as I heard her feet hit the ground.

"MOM!" She yelled and ran towards the lady, I smiled as Sophia hugged her tightly. "Sophia... Is this real?" Was what I heard from the lady.

I saw Sophia nod and I sighed slightly with a smiled before I turned to Maggie in realization.

I raised my hand to my mouth and made the loudest whistle I could and waited for a moment and looked at Maggie with a bright smile.

"I know you back already Mac" came Beth's voice after a few minutes. "I heard your first whistle" she said as she came into view of the group.

I turned to Beth with a smiled as I waited for her to notice who I was with.

"Beth?" Maggie asked as Beth kept talking.

I sighed as Beth kept talking barely taking notice to Maggie's voice.

I turned to Maggie with a slight smile as she looked at Beth with hopeful eye.

I walked up to Beth and covered her mouth with my hand and pointed to the group behind me.

Maggie smiled with tears in her eyes as she ran to Beth leaving a man that was by her side with a smile as the two sisters hugged.

I stepped away with a smile before frowning slightly and turning away quickly as I decided to head back into Alexandria.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few days, I've meet the rest of Rick's group, Beth and Sophia have seemed to move in with them and that left me alone in the house Deanna gave us.

I was walking around alone my head hung low as it stated to sprinkle with drops of rain.

'Great' I thought rolling my eyes 'just like every stupid movie my...' I cut that thought off right away and clenched my hands tightly.

'No' my mind snapped to myself as it started to rain more, my hair getting damp quickly as I continued walking.

'It was just a matter of time till they left too' I though looking to the sky with a frown.

I found myself outside of Jessie's house my hand raised and about to knock on the door.

After a few seconds of hesitation I knocked on the door and waited in silence.

The streets were now empty, not a single soul walked the roads in the rain.

Jessie opened the door after a moment.

"Mac?" She questioned opening the door more "what's wrong?" She reached a hand out and rubbed my cheek.

'Stop it' I thought to myself, 'STOP CRYING' I thought as the familiar burning sensation in my eyes returned and I quickly moved forward and hugged Jessie.

'Your pathetic' a small voice said to me, 'they were holding you back anyways' I hugged Jessie tightly and kept my eyes shut tightly.

"Stop being so pathetic" a male voice said as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

Jessie didn't move, as if she wasn't even phased by the sudden voice. "Forget about me?" The voice asked closer to my ear now.

I opened my eyes slightly to see a now blurry world. Jessie was looking down at me with a concerned looking as she rubbed my back. "It's fine" I heard her say.

"No it won't" the male said as I looked to the side of Jessie to see a brown haired male a little taller then me with forest green eyes.

He wore a smirk as I looked up at Jessie, "what is it?" She asked looking towards the location I was looking seconds before. She looked back at me with the same expression.

I looked back to where the male was before I heard his voice again, "'your not real'... Remember saying that?" He asked as I felt his hand on my shoulder again.

I shook my head slightly, "you forgot about me... Just like before..." He said as his grip on my shoulder grew tighter; I hugged Jessie tighter in discomfort.

"'Momma! Momma meet Mason!'" He said with a growl "I was just an 'imaginary friend' to your mom" he said with hatred.

"But" he let go of my shoulder with a smirk "I'll be your reality soon" I hugged Jessie tightly as the sound of 'Mason's' foot steps faded into nothing.

"Mackenzie" Jessie's voice cut in as she gently pried me from her and kneeled in front of me.

I looked at her for a moment before a sob escaped my lips and I turned away from her and ran.

"Mackenzie!" I heard her yell.

'Keep running' I thought 'don't look back' my feet continued to hit the pavement one after the other as I continued to force myself forward.

Ran past my house and Ricks groups house and I heard Jessie yell for me and the door open as I reached the wall.

I continued running to the area beside a pillar and used my speed and my feet to push myself up the wall. Taking another two steps I switched to the pillar and used that to climb up the rest of the wall.

"Mackenzie!" I heard Sophia and Jessie yell as I pulled myself up onto the edge of the wall.

I looked down to see Ricks group out of their house and Jessie, a few people hand looked out their windows to see what was going on.

I turned away from them and jumped down onto the other side of the wall, "MAC!" I heard a Beth and Sophia's voice yelled out.

My feet hit the ground outside the walls and I looked up to see Mason, "finally leaving?" He asked his hands in his pockets.

"I need to think" my voice said, 'my voice...' I thought in shock.

"You never lost your voice" Mason's voice cut in, he kneeled down where I was and looked me in the eyes, "our just refused to talk."

I pushed myself up so I was standing and looked to the sides before looking to the forest and running.

"Running from your problems are we?" Mason asked from beside me, I looked and saw him running next to me with a smirk.

I shook my head and continued running, Mason chuckled and then I got silent. I looked to the side again and didn't see him.

I looked forward again and stopped right before I ran into a Rotters opened arms and snapping jaws.

I glared at the thing with hatred, "what are you waiting for?" Mason asked right beside me his voice right beside my ear "kill it" he said as the knife at my side was place in my hands.

I looked down at the knife before looking at the rotter and pushing it back with my hand before embedding my knife in its head, the sickening sound of its skull cracking brining a smile to my face.

"There's that smile." Mason said in front of me, I looked up at him to see him smiling.

I ripped my knife from the Rotters head and stood up again.

"You really haven't changed much have you?" Mason asked as he continued walking, "neither have you" I said back my voice sounding scratchy and dull from not being used in so long.

"So you do remember me" Mason said turning with a smirk.

"How could I forget someone who almost killed me ten times when I was younger." I said glaring at him.

"Let's add to it then shall we?" He lunged at me my eyes widened as I took quick steps back.


End file.
